Citizen Ugly
Citizen Ugly is a point-and-click adventure game from ClickShake Games set in the New York City of Ugly Americans, featuring a variety of obscure creatures and several characters of the show. Welcome to New York City, the traditional landing port for foreigners eager to build their own American dream. It is Mark Lilly's job, as an employee at the Department of Integration, to help these newcomers out with jobs and make sure they do not get deported because of some technicality, such as losing their immigration papers or eating gray matter at the Municipal Brain Depository. Yes, it's going to be one of those games. Use your mouse to interact with objects on the screen, combining items in your inventory to help you succeed in important tasks... like freeing yourself from handcuffs. Strange is a fitting place to start describing Citizen Ugly. After helping him escape from his bedroom bondage, you discover that the ten cases Mark needs to check up on are not of the garden variety immigration stuff (though his roommate's choice of take-out food - and for that matter his Luciferian girlfriend - should have been clues). Then again, in this city it is very normal to see a zombie next to the convenience store. Mark's cases cover the likes of double-headed creatures, a giant chicken, two characters with a fish head and a fish hook for their respective heads, not to mention a Croatian man. Mark has to check up on them, all of whom have some kind of problem that could lead to their expulsion from the country. Plot The game's plot follows closely the plot of the television series' pilot episode. You play as Mark Lilly and have to travel throughout New York to help ten different people and creatures trying to adapt to life in the multicultural society of New York. The cases include: * Martin the two-headed worm creature * Croatian Man * Tyler Mason the zombie * Great Brain * Goth Kid * Erik the robot * Fishhookman and Fishman (Toby) * Billy the squid * Caterpillarman * Chickenman Using items such as: * A Blood * AB Blood Mix * B Blood * Book * Breadstick * Broken Handle * Broken Part * Burrito * Caffeinated Formaldehyde * Car Battery * Chewed Gum * Chin * Coffee * Cookie * Corks * Cotton Ball * Eyeballs * Fork * Formaldehyde * Garlic Cookie * Hair * Hell Coupon * Immigration Papers * Lil' Darla Vomitface * New Eyes * New Part * Nose * Resumé * Spare Change Locations: * Department of Integration * Star Buk's * St. Jude's * Municipal Brain Depository * Luxury Apartment * Blood Bank * Ducky Cheese's * Public Pool * Chelsea Pier * Taco Skull * Sweatshop * Sub Club * Sak's * Vito's * Girl's Apartment * Hell * Orphanage * Processing Center * Dark Alley * Dwayne Reede Gameplay The game features classic point-and-click gameplay, operating the mouse to enter passages, pick up and use items and talk to people. In order to beat the game, you have to find several items that can be mixed together to create new items. While following the plot, more locations are being discovered with new items to find. External links * Original link on Comedy Central (taken down) * Alternate game site * Complete Walkthroughs: Part 1 and Part 2 Category:Citizen Ugly Category:Video games Category:Ugly Americans Wiki